Rules and Regulations
Rules and Regulations The Rules and Regulations page will address the rules we have in this wiki, and the consequences if you break them. This page is subject to change since rules and punishments will be changed if we have to. Policy Rules All wikia rules will be enforced. Guilt by association will result in punishments the power users think is fair. Please notify an Admin or another power user if you've seen anyone break these rules. No real-life politics involved in discussions! That includes LGBTQ+ debates, religious debates, etc. We're all here to discuss Harry Potter and Keeper of the Lost Cities, not about debates and politics. If you have come to this wiki to talk about those topics, then you've come to the wrong place. You are allowed to have your own opinions, of course, just don't be so loud about it. If you still want to discuss politics and debates, then please do so in private messages, only on chats, since there are no permanent records of you and other users talking. The Lost Wizarding Wiki is not for political discussions, but to be a friendly place for Potterheads and Keeper fans. A respectful discussion (not a debate) with another user on their Message Wall is permissible if it does not get out of control. Never say anything that would bash another person's beliefs, though. You may state your own beliefs, of course, in a respectful manner, but any arguments must ''be in the live chat(preferably in Private Messages), as previously stated. You may receive at least a 5-hour ban or more if you have failed to follow this rule. Repeatedly failing to follow this rule can result in you in a permanent or long period ban, whatever a power user decides. '''This is a PG level wiki! '''No swearing, no inappropriate topics, and no discussions of anything that does not fit in the PG level. You may receive at least a day's worth of ban or more if you have failed to follow this rule. If you've broken this rule multiple times, you will either end up getting banned ''permanently or for a long period of time. No bullying (directly or indirectly), harassment, hatred of any kind will be tolerated. 'If you have done any of that sort to a user, you must apologize, and receive a day's worth of ban or more. If this action repeats more than once, a power user can choose to either permanently ban you or ban you for a long period of time. '''No harmful pranking or trolling. '''Light and funny pranks are allowed, but any trolls or pranks that hurt or harm others will ''not be tolerated. Failing to follow this rule may result in you in 1 week's worth of ban. Do not excuse this action as "having fun" or "didn't know I was hurting him/her", because that will only add up to your ban. If this happens multiple times, you will either end up getting banned permanently or for a long period(decides on what power users think is right). '''Be respectful. Yes. Be respectful. Do not treat people differently if they are of a different religion, race, sexuality, gender, etc. Let's keep those off this wiki. Being respectful includes lots of things, such as respecting other's opinions and what they say, not making rude or offensive comments, and treating others the way you want to be treated. Failing to follow this rule can end up in a simple warning at first, but if you act disrespectfully multiple times, you will be banned for a long period of time or permanently. '' Roleplay Rules '''Be respectful of other user's characters.' Would you like it if someone posted mean things about your characters? Of course not! Then others feel the same way too! Don't say stuff like, "What the heck is up with your character" or "Oh my gosh, your character's history is soooooooooooo boring" because just because you feel that way does not necessarily mean others feel that way too. Don't troll. 'Yes. Don't troll. In roleplays, your character will be instantly banned from participating in roleplays for the first offense. The second offense will result in ''all of your characters banned from participating in roleplays. The third and final offense will result in you, yourself banned. '''Have fun! This wiki is all about having fun while interacting with other users! Of course, there's not a consequence of not having fun, but still, you should. Disciplinary System If you have failed to follow the rules stated above, then this is the following procedure for consequences: 1st offense - Warning 2nd offense - Warning 3rd offense - Warning and 1-day block 4th offense - 1-week block 5th offense - 1-month ban 6th offense - Permanent ban unless decided otherwise If a power user has failed to follow the rules stated above, then this is the following procedure for consequences: 1st offense - Warning 2nd offense - Demotion (moderators will be demoted to a normal user, bureaucrats demoted to admin, admins demoted to moderators) 3rd offense - 1-day ban 4th offense - Permanent or long term ban That is the general ''procedure for punishments. Admins and other power users can decide on shorter, or longer bans if necessary. '''Thank you for respecting our rules and regulations! Your cooperation helps make this wiki a great environment for users of all ages and backgrounds.'